


Подотчетная

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Swallowing, Complete, Darkfic, Dirty Talk, Doctor Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Involuntary Hospitalization, Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychosis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, patient Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Оказавшись после нервного срыва в психушке, Рей и помыслить не могла, что доктор Соло затаил на нее обиду.





	Подотчетная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue-Papered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537909) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано Для Scotian.

— Пожалуйста… Я не должна находиться здесь! Эт-т-то… Это какая-то ошибка! — Запястья судорожно дернулись, ремни больно впились в кожу. Я не могу двигаться!.. Не могу! — ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! — заорала я, забившись в путах. — ОТПУСТИТЕ!

Последние два дня пролетели быстро — какой-то сплошной кошмарный сон: срыв, скорая, палата в _психушке_. Меня отправили сюда, _сюда_ , но я не сумасшедшая!.. Вытащить меня некому… У меня нет родителей, нет семьи. Просто какой-то врач поставил подпись над пунктирной линией, и я оказалась привязанной к каталке.

Никто не объяснял мне, что происходит. Они улыбались, обнажая зубы, и перевозили меня из одной белой комнаты в другую, словно пойманного зверя, которого успокаивают, ласковым тоном повторяя, что _все будет хорошо_.

Я снова закричала, будто как-то могла переломить обстоятельства. Но в действительности это было единственное утешение в холодном белом аду, посреди которого распростерлась я, совершенно обнаженная и привязанная по рукам и ногам к кровати.

«Обойдемся без одежды, дорогая, — прощебетала сестра Рэтчед, наблюдая, как двое медбратьев срывают с меня последнее. Она ослепительно улыбнулась алыми губами: — Мы просто не хотим, чтобы вы навредили себе, юная мисс».

Я разрыдалась. Отпустите меня домой — мне надо попросить прощения у Роуз, я нечаянно… Не знаю, что на меня нашло! Последние недели я параноила без причины, была так зла, так сбита с толку! Но я не сумасшедшая! Я не сумасшедшая! Я не…

Большая стальная дверь тяжело заскрипела и с протяжным стоном отворилась. Послышались шаги, но я, в своем расшатанном состоянии, плакала не переставая и не могла притвориться спокойной. Я съежилась, задыхаясь и давясь рыданиями. Пожалуйста, помогите мне… _Я НЕ ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ ЗДЕСЬ_!

Я расслышала мужской смех — посреди разговора — и затем слова:

— …Да, Мэри, Люсиль Болл — новатор, но… — Дверь со скрежетом остановилась. — Полагаю, мне стоит дать ее программе лишний шанс? Надеюсь, второй раз выйдет успешнее. — Щелкнув ручкой, он снова засмеялся. — Посмотрим. Увидимся завтра.

Я закашлялась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Слюни, сопли и слезы растекались и размазывали мое несчастье и ужас по лицу.

В комнату вошел мужчина. Он был высоким, с черными волосами, чуть прикрывающими уши, и носил белый халат, доходивший до бедер. У него было бледное продолговатое лицо, в длинных пальцах он держал бежевую папку — папку, в которой велся учет всех моих проблем.

Он улыбнулся. Спокойно поправил очки на длинном носу. Дверь с грохотом закрылась.

Я не дождалась, пока он заговорит — все пережитое буквально вырывалось из меня.

Он врач, значит, он мне поможет. Только врачи носят белые халаты. Слава богу!.. Настоящий доктор со всем разберется.

— С-сэр, — всхлипнула я. — Я… я… — Голос дрогнул, перерастая в пронзительный вой: — Произошла ошибка, сэр!

Он открыл папку и зашуршал бумагами, полностью меня игнорируя. Под белым халатом на нем были черные брюки и красивая синяя рубашка. Сразу видно — _профессионал_. На его фоне я выглядела сбежавшей заключенной, растянутой голой перед ним. Хотя должна находиться дома, в моей уютной студии, в удобном домашнем комбинезоне! В последние дни я рисовала такие страшные вещи…

Доктор цокнул языком.

— Мисс… Рей Ниима. Редкое имя, — он постучал по губам кончиком ручки. — Похоже, в последнее время вам приходится нелегко, моя дорогая.

— Со мной все в порядке! — выпалила я, икая. И начала извиваться с диким криком: — _ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ_!

— Двадцать два, семьи нет… — он продолжал невозмутимо проглядывать бумаги. А затем медленно двинулся ко мне. — Вы напали на свою подругу несколько дней назад, и полиция поместила вас под арест. Теперь судья постановил, что вы нуждаетесь в принудительном лечении.

Я зябко поежилась и прочитала имя, аккуратно вышитое черными нитками на лацкане халата: «Доктор Бен Соло».

— Я не хочу лечиться, — прохрипела я, мотая головой, следя за его приближением. Слезы катились по скулам. — Я… я не хочу лечиться, доктор Соло.

Темными глазами он бесстрастно смотрел на меня и, наконец, улыбнувшись, захлопнул папку и бросил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Я невольно сглотнула — в горле пересохло — и вытаращила глаза при виде того, как он запускает руку в карман халата. Безупречно белого медицинского халата.

— Не волнуйся, — он вытащил шприц и постучал по нему. — Я знаю, что для тебя лучше.

— Нет… НЕТ!

Но никому не было дела до моих желаний, в том числе и ему. Игла впилась в предплечье, и мне оставалось только срывать горло, пока Бен большим пальцем нажимал на поршень. Доктор наблюдал за мной — приоткрыв рот, он провел языком по зубам. Потом улыбнулся — самыми краешками губ.

Лекарство было холодное. Я смотрела, как он вынимает иглу и кидает ее в мусорку.

За всю жизнь я пробовала алкоголь всего несколько раз — но то, что творилось с головой сейчас, было много хуже похмелья. Дурманящее марево заполнило разум, вытягивая последние силы, не давая кричать и сопротивляться, окружая мозг плотным удушливым одеялом. Веки отяжелели так, что я с трудом держала открытым один глаз.

Доктор Соло коротко вздохнул. И снова облизал губы. Его зрачки расширились.

— Очень хорошо, — прошептал он. — Спокойно… Дай лекарству подействовать, — Темные глаза скользнули по моему лицу, дрогнул кадык. — Взгляни, какая ты неряха.

Кожаные ремни заскрипели, я застонала, невольно корчась. Он оглянулся за плечо, потом достал аккуратный носовой платок и принялся бережно вытирать мне лицо. Хлопковая ткань был мягкой, приятной и красной. Я заторможено моргнула глазом.

Внезапно он затянул какую-то песню без слов. Приятная мелодия, но мне не нравилось, как он на меня смотрит.

— Ты не помнишь меня, Рей?

Я покачала головой.

Он неторопливо вернулся к двери, в замке скрипнул ключ. Теперь я оказалась заперта, здесь, с ним!

— Хм… возможно, стоит освежить твою память.

***

— Рей, у тебя все хорошо?

За ланчем Роуз с Финном сидели напротив, но я видела, что это не они. Я косилась в их сторону, грызя ногти, уже обкусанные до мяса, и обмирала, наблюдая, как их лица тают, искажаются и снова тают. Это они вытащили меня из дома. Заявили, что я сидела взаперти неделю: без душа, не брала телефон, ела одни крекеры и рис.

От яркого света резало глаза. Я прищурилась и потерла их. Ой-ей.

Финну шли джинсы и кожаная куртка, а Роуз — милый желтый сарафан. Я сидела без лифчика, в своем комбинезоне, заляпанном краской. И жевала, жевала, жевала. Потом глотала, глотала, глотала. Надо выбираться отсюда!.. Надо выбираться отсюда… В студии опасно. Теперь то, что я рисовала, было черным, красным, с яркими полосами поперек.

Я почувствовала во рту медный привкус и зацепилась взглядом за мужчину — тот шел по улице с женщиной под ручку. Вдруг они оба вывернули шеи — медленно, со скрипом — и уставились прямо на меня, улыбаясь. Широкими улыбками! Зубастыми!

Мозг вскипел, пронзенный неоспоримым фактом — за мной следят! Виски раскалывались от боли — так я и чувствовала! Распахнув глаза, я огляделась по сторонам — прохожие, все до одного, застыли, плавно поворачиваясь ко мне! Они ухмылялись, скалились и, несмотря на то, что я почти сползла под стол, все равно меня видели!

— Честное слово, Рей, — фыркнула Роуз, — ты ведешь себя нелепо.

« _ДА ЧТО ТЫ_ » — огрызнулся кто-то, тот, без имени — он был там, как эхо, нагонявшее меня каждый божий день. Голос, будто принадлежащий злому демону, хоть я уже не один раз очищала квартиру шалфеем. Священник мне больше не перезванивал. Так что шалфей — это все, что мне оставалось.

— Захлопни ебало, — прошипела я чужаку.

— Прошу прощения? — вскинулась Роуз. Она же его не слышала. — Да что с тобой такое?

— Роуз, — мягко вмешался Финн, — она не нарочно.

К стейку я не притронулась. Подозревала, что мужчина в моей голове — демон, а демоны едят мясо. Пусть это будет подношением ему, и, если повезет, он решит оставить меня в покое или хотя бы даст передышку.

 _СУКА_.

Я не пойду ни к врачу, ни в больницу! Иначе — знаю, что будет! Я осознавала, что никогда не окончу колледж и не выйду замуж — нормальная жизнь закрыта для меня… Это всего лишь стресс!.. Со мной все хорошо. Это реакция на стресс. Надо больше спать и… и вычеркнуть крекеры из диеты! Да-да, это сработает! Крекеры отравлены! Переработанные продукты! Это пищевой яд — вот как он пробирается в голову.

Я схватилась за виски.

— Хочу домой.

Я так и не разобрала, что именно ответила Роуз. Наверняка что-то безобидное. Но страх достиг пика, и я поняла, что все они внезапно ринулись ко мне, а я не знала, что можно сделать, кроме как атаковать первой.

***

Доктор Соло по-прежнему улыбался, направляясь ко мне, на ходу снимая белый халат. Я вытаращила глаза и всхлипнула от страха. О нет.

— Думаю, нам предстоит провести эту ночь наедине. В тишине и покое. — Он ослабил узел галстука и вздохнул. — Итак, с чего бы начать…

Большая рука протянулась ко мне, и ногти провели по икре, постепенно поднимаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. Дыхание участилось, и я скорчилась, забилась в ремнях изо всех сил, но была слишком одурманена и слаба, чтобы как-то повлиять на происходящее.

— Пожалуйста… — пролепетала я. — Пожалуйста, не надо…

— Тише, голубка. Тише. — Толстые пальцы двигались вверх по бедру, задевая промежность, и выше, до ребер. С губ слетел рваный всхлип. — Несколько недель назад я посетил твою выставку. У тебя прекрасные картины, я даже купил парочку — себе домой.

Доктор Соло неожиданно обвел большим пальцем сосок — и улыбнулся, заметив, как я съежилась. Широкая ладонь обхватила мою грудь и осторожно, оценивающе сжала. Я все еще не могла сообразить, кто он. В галерее тогда было полно народу.

Я смотрела мутным взглядом, как другая его рука заползает мне между бедер, касается меня, а я не могу шевельнуться! Кровать заскрипела, когда я слабо дернулась в ремнях, у меня дыхание перехватило. Он трогал меня: обводил щель кончиком пальца и гладил по голове, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице. _Там_ меня никогда не трогали.

Но это было _приятно_. Дурман тянул меня куда-то вниз, и я заерзала, ощущая на себе его руку — и тогда он обхватил меня, начав растирать что-то очень чувствительное основанием ладони, и теплое покалывание распространилось по телу. Я приоткрыла рот.

— Только погляди, какое ты _зажатое_ маленькое создание, — доктор наклонил голову, улыбаясь и не прерывая своего занятия. — Ты и в галерее была такой. Довольно странное поведение для красивой молодой женщины.

Вскоре я обмякла и открыла рот, неосознанно покачивая бедрами ему навстречу. Он провел по моим волосам, и я почувствовала, как что-то пытается проникнуть в тело — он надавил на меня пальцем. Толстым, грубым — мне стало больно, я заскулила и встретилась с ним взглядом.

Доктор Соло поводил рукой, словно испытывая меня. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны на локоть, на руке, орудующей в моей промежности, поблескивали часы. Он склонился ко мне и коснулся губами лба.

— Что не так? — шепотом спросил он. — Я просто разрабатываю тебя. Ты такая напряженная. — Он толкнулся глубже, и я поморщилась. — Ты была хорошей девочкой, Рей? Или тебе нравилось играть с собой?

— Я не… — слова прервались всхлипыванием. — Что… что вы…

— Не надо лишней скромности, — он ритмично буравил меня пальцем, неторопливо покрывая поцелуями лицо. — Любишь мастурбировать? Может, поэтому тебе не нравится мужское общество? В глубине души ты — грязная эгоистичная шлюшка?

Оскорбительные слова заставили меня вздрогнуть. Я прикусила губу и замотала головой, но он не останавливался. Звуки его мерного дыхания чередовались с пошлыми влажными щелчками, и я залилась слезами, униженная тем, что вытворяло мое тело.

— Полагаю, так и есть. _Ты_ — грязная эгоистичная шлюха, — пробормотал доктор Соло мне в ухо. Он глянул вниз, на размеренные движения своей руки, на то, как я невольно подмахиваю ему бедрами. — О, Рей. Посмотри, какая ты — мокрая, готовая, как течная сучка. Негодница. — Большим пальцем он потер чувствительный бугорок между половыми губами, и я, икнув, застонала. — Но ты решила не делиться со мной всем этим, как подобает благопристойной женщине?

Я тяжело сглотнула, покачиваясь в такт движениям его руки. Внизу нарастало напряжение, он ласкал меня, и казалось, меня подталкивают на вершину, которую мне просто необходимо перевалить! Не раздумывая, я раздвинула ноги шире, открываясь ему; он добавил второй палец и шикнул, когда я ахнула, почувствовав, как растягивается плоть. О боже…

Воспоминания возвращались ко мне. Кажется, я поняла, кто он.

***

— Изумительная работа.

К вечеру галерея почти опустела, и я слонялась по ней, перекидываясь словами с припозднившимися посетителями.

Этот мужчина внимательно разглядывал одну из картин — стоял, наклонив голову, с бокалом вина в руке. Одетый с иголочки, в черную твиловую рубашку и брюки, волосы идеально уложены. Состоятельного человека всегда видно издалека.

Я поприветствовала его улыбкой.

— Благодарю. Пока это просто набросок, вдохновленный легендой о Самсоне и Далиле. Мне нравятся мифологические сюжеты.

— Хм. Она была вероломной женщиной — бытует мнение, что она призвана олицетворять ксенофобию. — Темные глаза глянули на меня. — Что вас в ней привлекло?

— Наверное… изобретательность. В женщинах меня привлекает изобретательность.

Улыбка посетителя стала шире.

— Понимаю, — он протянул руку. — Я Бен. Приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Ниима.

Мы пожали друг другу руки. Он вел себя учтиво: еще немного поспрашивал о моих планах, о картинах, которые были в процессе, о том, где я училась, какие краски предпочитаю. Мне льстило это внимание, но я знала, чего он добивается. Богатые мужчины не зовут молодых женщин-художниц на свидания ради серьезных отношений. Печально, конечно, но такова суровая правда.

Бен ходил вокруг да около и, наконец, озвучил свое приглашение. Он вызывал симпатию, был весьма привлекателен, но мне не хотелось играть роль девушки на одну ночь, о которой забудут через неделю.

— Прошу прощения, — мягко откланялась я, — у меня сейчас очень много работы.

Он замер на середине глотка. И поднял бровь.

— А, — Бен допил вино и покрутил ножку бокала в пальцах, — понимаю. Что ж, если вдруг вечер пятницы окажется у вас свободным, и вы захотите составить мне компанию… — он протянул визитку.

Я вновь поблагодарила его, и он удалился. Визитку я порвала в туалете и выкинула обрывки в урну.

Перед закрытием галереи на ночь я, собираясь домой, заглянула в туалет, чтобы выбросить ненужное из сумочки. И нахмурилась, внезапно не заметив в мусоре клочков визитки, но предположила, что, вероятно, тут уже прошлись уборщики.

Каким бы приятным человеком ни был Бен, я не желала становиться его подстилкой.

***

О _нет_.

Выражение лица, вероятно, выдавало меня. Доктор Соло — Бен — расплылся в улыбке, вынимая из меня палец. И облизал его, демонстративно, как ни в чем не бывало перемещая руки на ремень. Щелкнула пряжка.

— Никто не говорит мне «нет».

Охваченная ужасом, я словно оцепенела. Он расстегнул ремень, разулся, пока я беспомощно пыталась пошевелиться. Зачем освободил меня от пут, но какое это имело значение — я лежала овощем, глядя, как он залезает на кровать.

Бен встал между моих бедер и с улыбкой приспустил брюки.

— Особенно серые шлюшки из галерей, вроде тебя. Но я вижу суть проблемы. — Я выпучила глаза и замотала головой, когда он высвободил член из штанов, оглаживая вздыбленный ствол. — Вам нужен мужчина, мисс Ниима, который как следует тебя отымеет.

Паника придала мне сил, и я уперлась рукой ему в грудь, в отчаянии цепляясь за мягкую дорогую рубашку. Бен цокнул языком и зашептал что-то утешающее, перехватив меня за запястье, поцеловал в ладонь. Он томно ласкал член, который наливался и креп, становясь все внушительнее — я не могла отвести от него глаз. Никогда не видела мужской пенис вживую… С набухшей головки сочилась прозрачная смазка.

Измученная, я боролась со сном, не давая себе закрыть глаза. Бен с нежностью сжал мою щеку, обводя большим пальцем губы, и дразняще провел членом по щели. Я чувствовала, как горячая плоть пульсирует от желания. Возбужденная — еще после пальца — я икнула и уткнулась носом в его ладонь. Господи, кто-нибудь, помогите…

Бен поцеловал меня в лоб.

— Тише… Спокойней, маленькая голубка. Дыши свободно и не волнуйся. — Дыхание с привкусом мяты холодило кожу. Руки мне не подчинялись.

Твердая головка толкнулась в меня. Я ахнула, пытаясь увильнуть от вторжения, но Бен снова шикнул на меня, не позволяя рыпаться. Меня пронзила боль! Тело будто вспарывали тупым нагретым ножом. Издав сдавленный стон, он вошел в меня совсем чуть-чуть, но я уже чувствовала себя переполненной, готовой разорваться на части.

— Посмотри на меня. — Но я не послушалась. Он схватил меня за подбородок, и я моргнула, волей-неволей встретившись с темным взглядом. — Вот так, моя умница. Теперь скажи: ты — грязная эгоистичная шлюха?

Губы задрожали, но я кивнула. Бен щелкнул зубами, дернув желваком на щеке, и продвинулся во мне еще на дюйм. Я поджала пальцы на ногах. Он облизнулся, продолжая давить дальше, и я непроизвольно прогнулась в спине.

— Ты — дрянная девчонка? — прошелестел он — Серая мышка с кисточками? Тебе нужен крепкий член, чтобы запомнить этот урок?

— Д-да… да… — поморщилась я, трясясь. — Больно… больно…

— Знаю, что больно. По-твоему, ты не причинила мне боль, порвав мою визитку, Рей?

— Простите!

Бен наподдал бедрами. Напряженные мышцы сопротивлялись вторжению, но он уже был наполовину внутри, так что мне оставалось лишь всхлипывать от боли. Он погладил меня по волосам, не переставая тянуть свое «ш-ш-ш», и прижался лбом к моему лбу, со стоном надавив сильнее. Я лежала, как кукла, пока он не вошел в меня весь, прижался ко мне горячим телом — и замер. Спустя пару секунд его бедра медленно оттолкнулись и снова подались вперед.

— Ты очень красивая девушка. Просто прелесть, — с облегчением выдохнул он мне в губы. Слезы безудержно катились у меня по щекам, а он начал набирать темп, из-за чего раздавалось неприятное влажное хлюпанье. — Вся готовая, с мягкой нежной киской. Я знал, что ты будешь именно такой… знал, когда подсыпал кое-что в твой утренний кофе. — Он чмокнул меня в ухо. — Помнишь, наверное… закусочную на углу?

Я подавилась рыданием. Бен укоризненно загудел и слизнул мои слезы, продолжая щадящее изнасилование, пока мой одурманенный мозг пытался сложить кусочки истины воедино. Так вот почему у меня случился срыв? Из-за _него_?.. Потому что он хотел затащить меня сюда — и все потому, что я ему отказала?..

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы к горлу подступила тошнота. Как?.. Почему?..

Бен входил в меня глубже, не произнося больше ни слова. Вскоре ощущение пульсирующего внутри члена притупилось, и мне почти удалось отрешиться от него. Тихие постанывания Бена смешивались со шлепками наших тел друг о друга и скрипом старой кровати. Он занимался со мной сексом, а я не могла ничего поделать.

Ритмичные толчки пробудили во мне что-то примитивное, желавшее совокупляться, желавшее рожать, но прикосновение холодной пряжки ремня вернуло меня в реальность — это было личное посягательство, получать наслаждение от которого мне претило. Я шмыгнула носом — тело содрогалось при каждом его толчке.

— Вот так, — бормотал Бен, — вот так. Послушная маленькая шлюшка, — непроглядные глаза из-под полуприкрытых век вновь встретились с моими. — Теперь ты никогда не откажешь мне, ведь так? — Сглотнув, я качнула головой. Его пальцы впились мне в челюсть. — Теперь ты будешь раздвигать для меня ноги и проявлять признательность за это? Не правда ли, будешь?

— Да, — выдавила я.

— Очень хорошо. Так прелестна… так прекрасна, — Бен выдохнул через рот и закрыл глаза. — О, Рей… Я почти. Почти…

Чужая плоть запульсировала внутри меня, его движения становились все более лихорадочными. Бен глухо застонал, вбиваясь быстрее, нагнетая это короткое удовольствие, но вдруг резко вытащил член из меня. Я дернулась, когда он оседлал меня, сев мне на живот, и член внезапно оказался перед моим лицом. Бен торопливо заработал рукой.

— Открывай, — прошептал он. И вздрогнул. — Открой рот.

Я медлила, пока он сам не разжал мне челюсти. Крепко зажмурившись, я слышала, как он матерится, а потом ощутила что-то теплое на языке, медленно сползавшее в горло. Остальные брызги попали мне на лицо. Бен опять выдохнул что-то неприличное, и я попыталась отвернуться, выплюнуть сперму — в ответ он закрыл мне рот и зажал нос пальцами, заставляя глотать.

Жижа была вязкая, липкая и странная на вкус. Я подавилась, и Бен с укоризной поцокал языком, после чего я ощутила, как что-то бархатистое задевает верхнюю губу. Улыбнувшись, Бен еще раз потыкал членом мне в рот.

— Оближи, — он сжал мой затылок, заставляя приблизиться к своей поникшей плоти. — Слижи все, голубка.

Я сопротивлялась до тех пор, пока его тихий тон не превратился в угрожающий. Я лизнула обмякший член, ощутив на языке этот странный вкус, чувствуя, как подсыхающая сперма неприятно стягивает кожу лица. Бен поощрительно гладил меня по голове, хвалил, чередуя комплименты с оскорблениями.

Когда я закончила, во рту все еще стоял этот ужасный привкус. Бен приподнял мой подбородок согнутым указательным пальцем, заставляя вскинуть глаза, и я уставилась на его улыбку.

— Когда-нибудь рискнешь сказать мне «нет»? — промурлыкал он.

— Н-нет, — я сглотнула комок в пересохшем горле и замотала головой, — нет.

— Хорошо, — Бен поцеловал меня в макушку и вздохнул. Комната кружилась у меня перед глазами. Я теряла сознание!.. — Не вынуждай меня наказать тебя снова. Теперь отдыхай. Сегодня у тебя был насыщенный день.

Доктор Соло встал с кровати и принялся застегивать брюки — вот последнее, что я уловила, проваливаясь в темноту. И успела увидеть его сияющую улыбку.


End file.
